


Desperate Obsession

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Yep it’s getting problematic up in here!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them knew what an innocent crush would lead to. A dangerously taboo obsession that they both knew was wrong—But somehow they both liked it.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Narukami Yu, Dojima Ryotaro/Persona 4 Protagonist, Dojima Ryotaro/Seta Souji
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperate Obsession

Souji Seta always had a thing for older men. Something about the idea of being with a middle aged man had always appealed to him. Though he was never allowed entry to the adult movies at the video store, he always relied on his imagination to set up the perfect scene where he’d get to seduce and break a handsome older man.

Souji never knew where the kink came from, but it didn’t matter to him. He never told anyone about it, so he could just suppress it and leave it until he’d get to fantasize again in the night with his right hand. But all of that changed once he moved in with his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima.

When Souji first met Ryotaro, he knew it was going to be trouble for him—He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle living with such a handsome man for a year. Sure, he was his fucking _uncle,_ but Souji couldn’t help but feel somewhat attracted to him. He was _exactly_ Souji’s type—The kind of guy he’d see in his wet fantasies.

_“Damn it! He’s hot!”_ Was Souji’s initial reaction. Souji greeted Dojima and his daughter, Nanako, and Souji immediately felt comfortable being around the two. Despite being intimidated by how handsome Dojima was, Souji could tell he was a nice man.

The first few weeks at the Dojima household went quite well—Even though Dojima wasn’t home so often due to being the detective on the case of the murders in Inaba, Souji got to bond with Nanako. She was responsible and polite, and very friendly. Souji felt like she was a younger sister he never had, and it seemed she felt the same way about him—He was her own Big Bro.

Though when Dojima wasn’t around, he didn’t leave Souji’s mind. Souji would lay in his futon at night and think about his uncle, cursing at himself for being attracted to a man he had blood relation to. It was surely going to be a distraction for the young man to be living in a house with his gorgeous uncle. He’d have to suppress whatever it was he was feeling and try to act as normal as possible around him.

* * *

After about a month, living with the Dojima family had gotten a bit easier. Souji had gotten to spend late nights with Dojima and that began with some awkward smalltalk, but ended with the two getting to know something new about each other.

There was a day when Souji had come home after soccer practice at school, Nanako was staying at a friend’s house so he knew that he was home alone. He took off his sweaty shirt in the living room and took a deep breath, deciding to get a drink before heading to the shower.

Souji opened the fridge to see if there was anything cold to drink, but soon heard someone exclaim a _“woah”_ in surprise. He stood up and saw Dojima who had walked in the room, a slight blush rising on his face when he saw a shirtless Souji standing in his kitchen. “Geez, you can’t just be walking around here like that.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were home,” Souji said, raising a brow at Dojima’s reaction, deciding to tease him a little. “Didn’t mean to get you hot and bothered, old man,” he said with a wink before getting out a bottle of water from the fridge as Dojima reddened even more and shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Now go put a shirt on already, those are the rules in my house.”

Souji chuckled. “Fine. I was gonna go hit the shower anyway,” he said before picking up his shirt off the couch and passing by Dojima to go to the bathroom. Dojima shook his head again. _What the hell kind of reaction was that, Ryotaro?! I have to admit, the kid is really fit for his age… Agh! What the hell am I saying?! He’s my seventeen year old nephew!_

Dojima mentally hit himself before going over to the fridge, immediately reaching for a beer. _I’m really gonna need some alcohol in my system._

* * *

Ever since Souji saw Dojima’s _adorable_ reaction to seeing him with his shirt off, it further provoked the passionate flame within Souji. He found himself thinking about Dojima often more than before, the older man occupying his thoughts during both the day and night.

When Dojima wasn’t home, Souji found himself wandering down the hallway to the man’s bedroom, exploring the room. It was a simple room with a standard bed that took up most of the room, a dresser with some framed photos on top, a typical closet and a window with dark curtains.

Souji went over to the dresser, carefully eyeing the photos of Dojima and his late wife. Souji opened the small chest on the dresser that contained jewelry, which he assumed belonged to his wife.

He opened up one of the drawers of the dresser to see folded men’s shirts that he knew belonged to Dojima. He gently ran his hand along the fabric of the shirts and sighed deeply.

He closed the drawer and went over to the closet to open it, seeing men’s coats hung up on hangers to one side of the closet, and some dresses hung on the other side of the closet. Souji’s hand lingered on the sleeves of each of the coats, wondering how Dojima looked wearing them.

He closed the closet and headed over to the bed that wasn’t made, Dojima was probably the type of person who would leave their bed how it was after getting up. Souji laid himself down on it, feeling how comfy it was. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Dojima on the pillow and the sheets, feeling like he was in heaven. Souji could get _drunk_ off the smell of him.

Though Souji wanted to stay there forever, doing nothing but lay in Dojima’s bed and possibly masturbate on it, he knew even this was somewhat crossing some kind of boundary. He hesitantly got up from the bed and sneaked away back to his own room to get himself off to the thought of Dojima fucking him in his bed.

Dinner was awkward for Souji later that night. He couldn’t look Dojima in the eye despite him and Nanako acting as they usually did. Souji poked at his food and was quiet.

“Everything alright?” Dojima asked Souji with a concerned voice. Souji only nodded. “Yeah,” he responded before using his chopsticks to pick up the food and eat it without saying anything more.

“Cheer up, Big Bro!” Nanako said with a smile, which made Souji slightly chuckle.

Dinner continued on, but Souji still didn’t feel well. He took a sip of his soda, realizing his crush on Dojima was beginning to grow into something dangerous.

* * *

There was a time when Dojima had come home late, making quite a bit of noise when he had entered the home. It startled Souji and Nanako, who were watching television together in the living room.

“Dad?” Nanako’s little voice squeaked out, to which Dojima had grunted and had a woozy smile on his face. “I’m home,” he called loudly, despite not needing to raise his voice. 

“Nanako, you should get to bed. It’s late. I’ll take care of your dad,” Souji had said to Nanako, who gave him a nervous nod before going off to her bedroom.

Souji walked over to Dojima, letting Dojima lean against him as he held him up with his arm. “You shouldn’t be coming home drunk like this, it’s not good for Nanako,” Souji scolded, knowing Dojima probably wasn’t listening anyway. Though normally Souji would have felt embarrassed from the physical contact between him and Dojima, all he had on his mind at the moment was to get Dojima to sit down and sober up.

Souji brought the man over to the couch before helping him get settled, even placing a blanket on top of him before he went over to the kitchen to get Dojima a glass of water. “Here, you should drink some water. It’ll help,” Souji said as he sat next to Dojima and urged him to take a sip of the water.

Dojima let Souji hold the glass for him as he took a few sips of the water. Souji took the glass from him as Dojima was beginning to feel himself get grounded again.

“Feeling better?” Souji asked after a few minutes, and Dojima nodded. Though he was still flushed, he was definitely a bit more calm and collected now and could form proper sentences. “Yeah. Thank you, Souji. I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

Souji shook his head before putting the glass down on the table. “I just don’t want Nanako to see you like this, Dojima. I don’t like seeing you like this either,” he said. “What made you drink so much tonight?”

Dojima sadly sighed before looking away from Souji. “I was thinking about _her_ again,” Dojima said solemnly. Souji understood that Dojima was referring to his late wife. “I guess I got caught up in thinking too much again that when some guys from work asked me to come and drink with them, it was an opportunity to try and drink away the pain.”

“I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone, but I do know that it must really hurt. I just don’t want to see you get into self-destructive habits that will lead a bad example for Nanako,” Souji said, unconsciously placing a hand on top of Dojima’s thigh. “You’re a really good man, Dojima. It hurts me seeing you like this, it’s okay to have some drinks and have fun, but not to try and drown out whatever you’re going through. You can talk to me instead.”

“Souji…”

The two gazed into each other’s eyes without anything more to be said, and before they knew it, their lips were on each other. Neither of the two knew which one initiated it, but it didn’t matter to them. Dojima tasted like alcohol and cigarettes, and Souji’s mind was hazy with his taste and the scent of cologne. Dojima was getting even more drunk than he already was off the sweet taste of Souji’s boyish mouth. At that moment, nothing else mattered but the warm kiss the two of them shared.

The two pulled away, both men being red in the face as they looked away from each other. “S-Souji, I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me,” Dojima said in a panicked voice.

Souji shook his head. “You’re drunk, Dojima… It’s my fault, you don’t know what you’re doing. But I have no excuse taking advantage of you.” Souji stood up from the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“Souji?”

“I should head to bed,” Souji said with a sad voice, sounding like he was on the verge of crying. He walked out of the living room and headed to his own room, leaving Dojima on the couch in the living room on his own.

Neither of them could sleep that night. They were both ridden with guilt, feeling as if they screwed up everything.

* * *

The next morning, Souji woke up and headed downstairs as he rubbed his head. He got to the kitchen and looked up, seeing Dojima drinking coffee with a tired and somewhat sad look on his face. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Souji. “Souji!”

Souji shyly looked down at his feet, averting his eyes from Dojima. “Dojima. I’m not sure if you remember last night, but I wanted to properly apologize,” he said in a serious yet still apologetic tone. “I feel awful about it, it won’t ever happen again.”

Dojima shook his head. “I actually was going to apologize to _you,”_ he said. “I was drunk, but that’s no excuse for me to be coming on to you, you’re my fucking _nephew,_ for God’s sake. Not only underage, but my sister’s son. My behaviour was inappropriate, I’m the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you, not… Coming home drunk and acting like that towards you. I’m sincerely sorry.”

There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments before Souji spoke up. “Why don’t we just pretend that it didn’t happen and move on?” He suggested. “We can keep it between us, and we’ll never have to speak of it again.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dojima agreed with a nod. He gestured towards the chair. “Get something to eat and come sit.”

Souji smiled and nodded before getting a bowl and some cereal before sitting across from Dojima at the table, the two having a lovely casual conversation without any kind of awkward tension.

If only they knew what was to come.

* * *

Dojima got back home late from work, sighing as he hung up his jacket. He took off his shoes before heading straight to his bedroom, as he assumed that Nanako and Souji were probably already asleep.

He sighed as he closed his bedroom door before sitting down on the edge of his bed, flopping backwards before closing his eyes. He would shower and change into his pajamas later—He just wanted to rest for a moment.

Though he tried to relax, a memory of him and Souji kissing from a few nights previous came to mind out of the blue. Dojima didn’t want to think about it, but the more he tried to think of something else, the more his mind forced him to think about it more.

_Why does he make me feel this way?_ Dojima asked himself. _Why the hell do I keep thinking about my own goddamn nephew like this?!_

Maybe it was because Souji reminded him of a boy he used to have a crush on back when he was in high school, a popular and outgoing boy who was adored by the girls and much out of Dojima’s league at the time—But even so, it was wrong of Dojima to be feeling anything towards Souji that crossed over an uncle and nephew relationship.

But still… That kiss they shared that night, Dojima couldn’t forget it even with how drunk he was. It was unlike anything he ever felt, even with his own _wife._ Something about Souji was so special and endearing to him, and yet he just couldn’t understand why.

The more he thought about the kiss, his body would grow warmer, a stirring feeling rising inside him. It was _lust._

_No, I can’t feel that way about him! I can’t!_ Dojima scolded himself in his head angrily. _He’s my seventeen year old nephew! It’s fucking wrong!_

But still, his hand moved over his crotch, palming at his clothed member that he could feel was beginning to grow. He sighed as he slightly arched his back off the bed, pushing his hand down on his hardness as he closed his eyes and bit down on his lip.

“Fuck…” Dojima whimpered out, his mind beginning to wander to what _could_ have happened between him and Souji if they continued their kissing that night, if only Souji wasn’t underage, if only they weren’t related…

Though Dojima knew it was wrong, all he could think about was how soft Souji’s lips were, how good it felt when he kissed him, how it was so wrong but felt so fucking _right._

_It’s not like anyone will know except for me that I’m doing this,_ Dojima thought to himself as he began to undo his belt, pulling his pants down along with his white briefs, quickly reaching for his cock as he began to stroke himself with his hand. He hadn’t pleasured himself in so long, not since before he had gotten married. He almost forgot how good it felt.

His mind wandered to him and Souji kissing more passionately, imagining Souji opening that pretty pink mouth of his, letting Dojima explore inside with his tongue, getting to taste that hot mouth all for himself. His hands would grip Souji’s sides, feeling that fit body beneath his hands, and maybe Souji would wrap his arms around Dojima’s neck and pull him closer, letting Dojima kiss him deeper and feel him even more.

“Fuck yeah, Souji…” He moaned out.

Dojima squeezed at the base of his cock before pulling his hand up until the tip, stroking himself as he continued to imagine him and Souji passionately making out on the living room couch. It was getting his body hot, the more he continued to fantasize about Souji the harder he would get.

He didn’t even notice that Souji had knocked on his door, entered his room, and was standing by his bed shirtless, watching him masturbate the entire time.

“Fuck!” Dojima yelled out when he opened his eyes and saw Souji standing there. He quickly reached to pull his pants up and cover himself in a panic, but Souji stopped him by grabbing his wrist, nothing but a blank look on Souji’s face as he pulled Dojima’s pants back down, climbing on Dojima’s lap.

“S-Souji…?!”

“Want me?” Souji whispered, wrapping an arm around Dojima’s neck as his other hand crawled over Dojima’s chest all the way up to playfully pull at his bottom lip, making Dojima blush. “Want me so badly, don’t you, Dojima?”

Dojima couldn’t form any words, his mouth hanging open as he was completely speechless. He could do nothing in that moment but let Souji push him back on the bed, straddling him with both legs beside his hips as he led Dojima’s hands to his own hips as he slightly smirked, undoing the drawstring of his pajama pants. “You want to play with me, _daddy?”_

Dojima finally had some sense to speak up. “I-I’m your uncle. You’re my nephew. Don’t you see how wrong this is?!”

“I don’t care. I want you,” Souji whispered with a sultry tone, looking Dojima up and down before biting his lip. “I know you want me too.”

Dojima should have stopped whatever was happening at that moment, should have pushed Souji off and tell him that this was wrong, but all he could do was watch as Souji pulled off his pants and kicked them off, staring at his cute hard cock that was bare and averagely sized, so pretty just like _him._

Souji moved closer to press his cock against Dojima’s as the two whimpered in unison, as Souji took Dojima’s larger hand and led it to wrap around both their cocks. Dojima took the hint, squeezing both cocks in his hand before stroking them at the same time as both men moaned each other’s names.

Dojima couldn’t believe it—here he had his nephew naked on top of him as he was jerking both of them off. Souji looked so fucking pretty that Dojima was weak for him, he could have had Dojima eating out the palm of his hand.

Dojima started off slow, the two men sighing modestly before Dojima would gradually build up the strength and speed of his hand. He didn’t want to go all out at once, as much as he would have liked to, but wanted to make sure both he and Souji would feel every moment of pleasure as much as possible.

Souji let out little sighs and moans with that sexy voice of his that Dojima couldn’t help but reciprocate those moans with his own, jerking and squeezing quicker and faster with his hand. It felt so damn _good_ to have their cocks being jerked together like this, and something about how _wrong_ it was for the two of them to be crossing ethical boundaries was incredibly hot for both men.

“You’re really a slut, huh?” Dojima let out as he was getting caught up in his lust now. “Coming in here and seducing your uncle like this. You must really want this old man’s dick so badly. Naughty boy, aren’t you?”

“N-no… I just heard some noises coming from your room when I was sleeping…” Souji said, moaning in between his words as he bucked his hips up, fucking Dojima’s hand as he got some more friction between the two men’s cocks. “I thought something was wrong… Nnn… So I came to ch-check on you…”

“Yeah right. You probably heard me moaning your name and took the opportunity to try and get me to fuck you,” Dojima said with a smirk, continuing to jerk the two in his rough and calloused hand. He was jerking both fully hard cocks, with Souji placing his hand over his to assist him.

“Mmm… Maybe…” Souji admitted with a watery voice, his pretty mouth open as he let out low moans and pretty mewls only for Dojima as Dojima’s hand began to jerk them both at full speed. “I just want it, I want you so bad, oh god, I’m gonna… I’m…”

“Yeah? What is it, Souji? Speak up.”

Souji looked at Dojima with glossy eyes from behind his grey bangs, his mouth open that was practically drooling with saliva as his grip on Dojima’s hand tightened. He looked so fucking pretty like this, Dojima wanted to capture this moment and frame it for his own personal pleasure. “I’m gonna cum, gonna… Mmm… Gonna cum for you…!”

“Go ahead and cum, let me see you,” Dojima growled lowly. “I’m gonna cum right with you,” he said, before Souji threw his head back and covered his mouth with his free hand, as Dojima squeezed both their cocks while both men came simultaneously, their cocks spurting with hot, sticky semen, all over their hands and their cocks. They were both in complete bliss, neither of them experiencing such a euphoric orgasm.

The two took a moment to calm themselves down from their orgasm high, letting go of their cocks. Before Dojima could even get a chance to move or say something, Souji took Dojima’s dirty hand and lapped at the cum that was on it as Dojima grit his teeth at how fucking _hot_ the kid was.

_He’s going to be the death of me,_ Dojima thought to himself as Souji’s hot tongue lapped up all the leftover cum from his hand, sucking on his fingers wantonly as if it were a dick.

After Souji was done, the two got off of the bed and Dojima walked over to the dresser to open it, taking out a folded blue towel. He brought it over to Souji. “Here, clean yourself up,” he said.

Souji took the towel from him and wiped his dick clean before giving it Dojima so he could do the same. Souji picked up his pajama pants before putting them back on. “I liked it, Dojima,” he said with sincerity in his voice. “I… I’d like to do more with you sometime.”

“You…” Dojima let out a heavy exhale. “You know whatever this is can’t happen again, right?”

“Did you not like it?” Souji asked sadly.

Dojima’s face reddened. “It’s not a matter of me liking it or not… It’s not right.”

“But did you _like it?”_ Souji asked again, looking at Dojima with a raised brow.

Dojima sighed, looking away from him in embarrassment. “I… I did.”

Souji smiled. “Then let’s just keep it between us,” he said before walking up to Dojima, placing a hand on his cheek as Dojima slightly grunted at the unexpected physical sign of affection. “But I don’t want it to stop. I want it more and more,” he said with a wink before he was about to head out of the room, but he stopped at the doorway. “Until next time,” was all he said in a playful tone before heading back to his own room.

_Tch… I never thought I’d end up like this with my own sister’s son,_ Dojima thought to himself as he began to pick his clothes up from the floor, sighing as he felt his chest become heavy with guilt. _I’m gonna need a good shower and think over real good over what just happened._

* * *

Dojima awoke the next day, sighing as he tiredly rubbed his eyes with his hands. He suddenly felt his stomach drop when he remembered the sinful acts he and Souji committed in this bed the night before.

He exhaled deeply. _It was so wrong of us to do that… But at the same time, somehow I don’t regret it,_ he thought to himself before actually giving himself a slap. _Come on, Ryotaro! You’re the one who’s supposed to be taking care of the kid, not fucking him!_

He shook his head before getting up, stretching with a yawn before putting on his robe and slippers, heading down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He saw Souji and Nanako having breakfast together, conversing at the table and laughing about something in their conversation. Dojima cleared his throat and both of them looked at him. “Dad! You’re up!” Nanako excitedly cheered with a happy smile. “Big bro and I are having breakfast, come join us!”

Dojima chuckled nervously as Souji gave him a warm smile. “I made some eggs and toast, there’s plenty left,” he said. “I brewed some coffee for you too.”

“Oh, thank you…” Dojima said as he scratched the back of his neck before heading towards them to take a seat, grabbing a plate off the table and getting some food. Souji got up and went over to the cupboard to get Dojima’s favourite mug, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into it. He brought it over to Dojima. “Black, just the way you like it,” he said with a wink that nearly threw Dojima off. “Th-thanks…” He mumbled before taking a bite of his toast.

Nanako checked the time. “I’m going to hang out at a friend’s house,” she said with a nod, getting up from her chair. “I’ll be home later! See you later big bro, and dad,” she said with a bow before turning to head for the door.

“Be safe!” Dojima called out before he heard the door close. After Nanako left, it was just him and Souji, awkwardly eating their breakfast in silence.

“Um, thanks for making breakfast. You didn’t have to do that. I really appreciate it, and I’m sure Nanako does as well,” Dojima said with a swift nod.

Souji propped himself up on the table with his elbows, resting his chin on his hands as he smiled. “It’s no problem. It’s really the least I could do,” he said with another wink.

Dojima sighed. “You’ve really got to stop doing that.”

“Doing what, Dojima?” Souji said with somewhat fake cluelessness, touching his cheek shyly.

Dojima shook his head. “Nevermind. Thanks for breakfast,” he said before taking his plate and cutlery over to the sink, suddenly gasping and blushing when he felt a hand grope his ass.

Souji chuckled hotly against his ear. “We’ll keep last night between us,” he said in a low and sultry tone, making Dojima slightly shiver at the feeling of Souji’s breath against his ear. “But if you ever want to play again… I promise to keep as many secrets as you want me to,” Souji said with a mischievous chuckle before leaving to grab his bag, heading out of the kitchen and out of the front door before Dojima heard the door close.

Dojima sighed and slapped a palm to his face. _God, what the hell have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
